Our Story
by Alostkid
Summary: Luke and Tony have a moment together but afterwards they get feelings that they didn't expect what will happen to there relationship ship after read to find out what will happen. Boy on boy read at own risk. I do not own Jessie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Luke's P.O.V:

I woke up and looked at my clock it was 9:27 in the morning. I went to the living room and no one was there I looked through the hole house but couldn't find anyone. I went down to the lobby to see if he knew where anybody was at. When I got to the lobby to my surprise the lobby was empty expect for Tony. I was just about say something but I realized tony was jacking off. Even though I couldn't see his dick I was turned on. I grew hard in my jeans and started to stroke myself. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and saw me and said.

"Luke ummm your family is out they had to go run some errands they won't be back till later"

"Oh okay so what were you doing back there Tony" I asked as I walked towards him.

"What I wasn't doing anything at all just been sitting here" I went behind his desk and saw the obvious boner in his pants.

"Oh really your little friend in your pants doesn't say so" I said then grabbed his hard cock and stroked it.

"NO Luke stop we… we" he couldn't finished because I shoved my hand down his pants and grabbed his hard leaking cock. I got on my knees under his desk. I unzipped his pants and took out his throbbing dick. I took him in my mouth and sucked his cock fast and hard. He moaned louder and louder in till we heard the front door open. I kept sucking him because I was under the desk so you couldn't see me and I wanted to tease Tony.

"OH hi Mrs.…Mrs. JOHNSON here…..oh….here IS YOUR MAIL."

"Um are you okay?" I heard her say I got an idea before he could answer I started to lick his balls.

"OH OH YES IM GREAT YOU HAVE A NICE DAY NOW!" HE SAID as he banged his fist on the desk. When I heard the elevator doors close he said.

"You're such a goddamn tease!" he moaned. He started to face fuck me then shoved my head taking his entire dick in my mouth then shot his load in my throat. I stood up and we kissed sharing his cum with our tongues.

"No it's my turn" he said then shoved his hand down my pants and started to rub my hole. I was moaning loud then someone came in the door.

"Well hello there Mrs. Davis how are you doing today have you done something with your hair?" I knew he was teasing me.

"Oh well thank you for noticing I have had a wonderful day how are you doing Luke?" I was just to reply but then he shoved a finger inside me.

"OH W0W IM GREAT! NOW BYE NOW!" I yelled and she left.

"OH is this your way of getting me back?" I moaned.

"Yes it is" he said.

"Well let's just go back to my room and you can't punish me all you want" I said. He took a finger out of me and we got into the elevator. As soon as we got out of the elevator we made out and threw each other's close off. He threw me on the couch and lifted my legs on his shoulders. He shoved his cock deep inside me which made me moan. I begged him to go harder and harder I couldn't get more of his amazing dick.

I got on my hands and knees and he rammed his dick in me. He pulled my hair as he continued to bang my ass hard. I pulled my ass back to go deeper in my ass. The sound of him banging my ass made him fuck me harder and harder. I kept begging him to keep fucking me and never stop. I couldn't even describe how amazing his dick was making me feel. He pulled out of me and rammed himself back in which made me yell.

He got on his back and then I rode him. The sound of my ass hitting him made me go faster and faster. He found my spot again I moaned out his name and shot my load onto him stomach and even got some on his face. He fucked me hard and grabbed my hips and shot his load deep inside me it felt it in my stomach. I fell next to him and we started to make out. We went to my bathroom and took a shower. We mad out washed each other.

"Well that was fun" I said then laughed.

"Yeah it was" we sat on the couch and he pulled me on his lap "I hope we can keep seeing each other"

"I would like that" I said then we kissed. Later on we left usually I think of someone I jack off I cum my feelings aren't the same. But I still do have for tony I hope we can be something.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's P.O.V:

For the next couple of days I found myself going down to the lobby more and more. Some days we snuck off and had sex but recently we have just talked and he has shown me what he has to do. I liked being with Tony he made me laugh I felt like I could be who I was around him. He was cute and charming and he knew had to make me blush which I hated.

It was Saturday and it was cloudy but hadn't started raining yet. He went to the kitchen were everyone was having breakfast. When we were having breakfast Tony called up for someone to get a package down stairs in the lobby. I volunteered to go get it and then got in the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. The doors opened I saw it was empty except for Tony behind the desk.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Tony what's up!"

"Nothing"

"So…where are we going with this?" I blurted out.

"I was hoping it could be more" I huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"Seriously! So have I" A smile spread across his face I practically jumped arcos his desk and attacked his face. We started to make out and he started rub my ass and then we separated and he said.

"Well I would like to take you out tonight what do you say?"

"I say yes!" he kissed me and then handed me the package I couldn't stop smiling I rode the elevator back up and was practically jumping up and down. I went to the media room and decided to watch movies all day to hopefully get the time to move faster.

I looked at the clock after many hours of movies and food and saw it was 7:30. I went to my room and got a shower when I got out I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. I put on a pair of black cargo shorts and a white polo shirt. When I finished getting ready I got into the elevator and rode it down into to lobby. When the doors opened I saw Tony standing there in a black pair of jeans and a charcoal grey V-neck. He smiled at me then said.

"You look amazing are you ready to go?"

"Yes and you do to" we left the lobby and then we just started to walk. He took me to some building and I started to question him but he told me to wait. We walked into the elevator and he hit the button but I didn't see which one. When the doors open I couldn't believe it we were on the roof and there was a table that had candles and rose pedals on It. We were very high up so we could actually see the stars and the loudness of New York was muted.

"Tony you did this for me!"

"Of course I did I want it to be special" he smiled at me and then leaned in and kissed me. We sat down at the table and ate. After we were done we just sat and looked at the stars in the sky. After a while we left and just decided walk. We talked for what felt like hours we talked about everything. Our lives our hopes and dreams nothing and things we love. Finally we went back to the lobby and I said.

"I had an amazing time Tony"

"So did I always have great time when I'm with you" we looked into each other's eyes and then we both leaned and we kissed. It started off soft and slow but then we got faster and rougher but then he stopped at said.

"Wait you should probably get back Jessie will want to know where you are"

"Yeah that's why before I left I told her I was going to spend the night at a friend's house" he smirked and then went back to kissing me. He picked me up as kissed and pushed me against a wall as we attacked each faces.

"Let finish this somewhere else" he said between kisses.

"Where do you want to go?" I said as he sat me down. He went over behind his desk and grabbed a key I pressed the button for the elevator. He walked over to me and picked me up again and we started to make out again. My back was against the elevator wall he started to kiss my neck which made me slightly moan. When the elevator doors opened we never separated our kiss he carried me to a room and opened the door. He laid me on the bed and got on top of me and kissed me. He grabbed onto my hips he lifted the bottom of my shirt up to my shirt and started to kiss me stomach. It felt better than I thought and I let out a low moan. He started to go higher and higher and then started to kiss my nipple. He dragged his tongue across it which made them both rock hard. He kept doing it which was making me moan louder and squirm. He pulled my shirt completely off of me and then grabbed the opposite sides of his waist and pulled his own shirt exposing his amazing built body.

We rolled over and then I was on top of him I started to tease him just as he did me. He ran his fingers through my hair and I sucked on his nipple. I kissed lower and lower and got right above his pants. I unbuttoned them and took them off of him. I grabbed onto the sides of his under wear and slowly pulled them down. His hard throbbing cock slapped me across my cheek I grabbed onto it and slowly rubbed it. I started to lick my tongue over his pulsing rock hard cock just to be a tease. I took the head of his dick into my mouth and as soon as I did Tony moaned loud. He put his hand on my head forcing me to go faster and faster on his dick. I started to choke a little but got used to having his dick into my mouth. He started to moan louder and pushed my head faster I knew he was close. Even though I was choking I loved to be dominated it turned me on even more than I was. He pushed my head down making me taking his entire dick into my mouth and then shot his load deep in my throat.

He sat there out of breathe for a second but then threw me on my back. He took my pants off and my boner came out.

"Commando that's pretty fucking sexy!" Tony said.

"I did it just for you I wanted for you to get to my hole faster" I said as I bit my lip.

"Sit up put your back against the head board of the bed." I did it and he spread my legs apart and then pushed a finger inside my hole. I shouted it hurt but it actually felt surprisingly good. He kissed me as he continued to ram his finger deep inside my hole. He found my sweet spot and I moaned with our lips still together. We separated and he lined up the head of his dick to my hole. He rammed his dick into my hole which made me scream. He started to stroke my dick which took some of the pain away. With each thrust it started to hurt less and less. I moaned for him to go faster and he started to pound my hole as fast as he could. He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around as he continued to pound my hole.

He found my spot and I screamed and begged for to my fuck me harder. I dug my nails into his back waves of pleasure were sent through my body which made my cock and nipples hard. He pulled out of me and threw me onto my knees and then rammed his dick into me. I screamed from pleasure and started to stroke my throbbing cock but he slapped my hand away and moaned.

"No coming till I say so!" he pulled out of me and then rammed his back inside me. It felt amazing when he rammed his dick deep inside my hole like it was meant to be there. I started to back my ass up on his dick making it go deeper and faster. I could tell he was getting close to Cumming he took his dick out me and rammed it back in and then he shot load deep inside of me. I felt like my dick would burst but he was squeezing my dick.

"I have to cum!"

"Not yet hold it in" I threw me on my back and started to stroke and suck my cock.

"Cum for me Luke!" he yelled and then I shot my load everywhere my vision blurry from the amount of pleasure I was in. I shot it all over his face and even hit my chest and stomach. We kissed sharing my cum between each other then fell asleep with him holding me tight in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning on top of Tony my head lying on his chest and looked up and saw Tony was awake.

"Morning sleepy head" he said then smiled.

"Good Morning so who`s apartment is this?" I asked.

"It's no ones they always put furniture in them to make them look more like a home place when people look at them." We continued to sit for a while I never wanted to leave him the way I felt in his arms made me feel safe and wanted and loved. We got in the shower me in front of him we wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. After a while we finally we got of the shower and got dressed and walk into the lobby and to the elevator.

"I had an amazing time last night tony thank you for everything it was amazing" I said he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him and kissed me and said.

"SO did I. I hope we can do it again very soon."

"I would love that" I said and gave him one last kiss and got inside of the elevator. When I got home I got inside of the shower to clean myself off. For the rest of the day I was bored out of my mind there was nothing to do. I was texting tony a lot and playing video games but even that got boring. We had lunch and we sat at the table in the kitchen.

"We should go out to eat tonight" Jessie suggested.

"Yeah I want to go" I said.

"Yeah let's do it" Emma said. Tony walked into the kitchen and was carrying a giant box with him.

"Hey Tony what's that?" Jessie said.

"It's for Emma" he said between breathes.

"Oh yeah my shoes are here!" Emma said.

"How many pairs of shoes are in there?!" Jessie asked.

"Oh just a couple hundred" She said like it was a normal thing.

"Hey Tony were going out to eat tonight you should come with us" Jessie suggested. My face lit up and I tried to contain my excitement.

"Yeah that would be great I would love to!" he replied.

"Okay were going to leave here at 6:00"

"Alright bye guys" I was super excited it seemed like time was moving backwards. After lunch I decided to take a nap hopefully making time go faster. When I woke up I saw it was 4:47 and everybody was starting to get ready. I went to my room and walked into my giant bathroom. I have a weird shower sex fantasy so I had my parents build the shower I had in my fantasy. The shower was almost like a cave instead of being a regular square shower it was long like a little hallway and the shower head was on the ceiling. I turned on the water and let the water fall on me like I was in a water fall. After I got out I dried myself off and walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black cargo shorts and a white V-neck shirt and again I wasn't wearing any underwear because I liked the free feeling.

I made my way down to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for the rest of my family. When they were finally already we went down to the lobby. I saw Tony standing there in a black pair of jeans and a V-neck shirt. We got to the restaurant and it was a nice time I sat by Tony and we couldn't help but touch each other under the table. It was actually a nice time just all out together I loved having moments like this. We left the restaurant and walked back to the pent house we walked into the lobby and Tony said.

"Um hey Luke can I get your help with something's is that okay Jessie?" He asked.

"Oh yeah no problem just come back when you're done Luke" she said then they piled into the elevator. We waited for the doors to close and then I said.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked.

"I want to show to you something" he took my hand and we got in the second elevator and rode it to the roof. It looked amazing it was sunset and we were so high up it was amazing. We walked over to the edge and just looked out it was just a calm moment and it looked amazing at sunset from up here. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach and put his on my shoulder. I wanted to live in this moment with Tony forever but I knew I would have to leave eventually I sighed and said.

"I don't want to go home," he kissed me on my cheek and we continued to look at the dying sun. It got dark and then we finally decided to leave. We went back down to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby we walked outside. He grabbed my hands and we just looked into each other's eyes without saying a word he leaned in and kissed me soft and passionate. He pulled me in close and we hugged each other for what seemed like a long time. Even though we said nothing to each other it meant so much to me he kissed me one last time and we went our separate ways. I walked back into the elevator and went up to the penthouse I went up to my room and took off my shirt and got into bed. I have been my share of relationship but this thing I had with Tony was different. Every time I left tony I had this horrible longing feeling I wanted him to be here with me. And it's not even for sex either I just love being with him when I can. I missed the feeling of being in his arms the most I sighed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke`s P.O.V:

I woke up on what seemed like it was going to be another boring day. As I sat in bed I got my phone and was going through before I was going to go down stairs. I was going through my emails and I saw that I had an email a reminder. I opened it and I had forgotten that this weekend was going to be my yearly camping trip with my father. I got super excited It was finally something that I was going to do I could finally get out of here. I went down stairs and saw Tony and Jessie sitting there at the table. I looked at the table and saw all my favorite breakfast foods were there it seemed like this day was getting so much better.

"Good Morning guys!" I said as I sat down and started to eat the delicious food. I was finally happy it seemed like when I wasn't out doing something or with Tony I seemed sad. I was happy but I realized that both Tony and Jessie seemed to be watching me smiling like something was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well um Luke we talked to your dad this morning and he can't take you on your camping trip he is really busy and he is really sorry he can't make it" Jessie said. It seemed like my heart just sunk into my stomach. My extremely happy mood was over taken by my regular sadness.

"Well that's fine I wasn't really looking forward to it" I said but I knew I was lying. I tried to continue eating to show that I was fine but I got up and walked out of the kitchen. I started to cry it wasn't so much as being upset he couldn't come it was the fact I was stuck here. I went to my room and started to cry for a while I was alone in my room crying but then I heard my door open and heard.

"Hey Luke can we talk?" I didn't know who it was at first but I rolled over and saw Tony.

"Yeah sure"

"Listen I`m really sorry that your dad can't come here to take you but I talked to Jessie and I thought maybe you and I could go?" I looked over to him and said.

"You would do that for me?" I said he got in my bed and rolled over on his side facing me.

"Of course I would. I would do anything for you Luke." He said then pulled me close and kissed me. We sat there for a while but then finally we left my room. Jessie talked to me but honestly I wasn't really listening to her because I was just too excited for this camping trip. Tony and I talked and then we decided that we were going to leave today. We packed all the necessary things we needed to go camping and we got directions to this private campgrounds and then left. When we finally got out of the city it was amazing. Almost the whole time I just stared out of the windows looking at the beautiful landscape around us. I looked over to Tony he was wearing sunglasses he looked at me and smiled he grabbed my hand and never let go it was such an amazing moment to be with him I didn't want it to end. We finally got to our campground it was a lot different from most traditional places. We had to pass through a gate the whole entire camp site was pretty big. We went through the gates and I looked to the right of us there was a store that would sell you anything you needed you might have forgotten. And next to that they had a building with five different doors that each had showers in them. They decided to build these because a lot of people stay here for long periods of time.

We drove till we found a spot that was ours. Each group of people had their own area they were close to each other but you still had your own privacy. We got out and started to set up everything for our camp. After we had set up our tent everything else we needed we decided to cook dinner. I kept trying to help Tony cook but he insisted on him making food for me and finally I just gave in. When he was done we just ate and sat and talked for a long time. It was so nice to be out of there and just be with Tony. We talked for so long and then we realized that the sun was starting to set. We cleaned up and walked down to where the showers were. We walked into the showers and started to take off our clothes I couldn't help but stare at Tony`s amazing body as he got naked. We both got in the shower and took turns washing each other. As I let the water run over my body Tony wrapped his hands around my rubbing my body. He started to kiss my neck making me moan he started to nibble on my ear making me laugh. I turned towards him and we started to kiss slow and passionate. I grabbed his cock in my hand and started to stroke it but then he said.

"Wait lets finish this somewhere else" he said and then we got out of the shower. He put on a pair of sweat pants without a shirt. I put on a black sweat pants without any underwear and a black tank top. As soon as we got to our camp we went inside of our tent. He lay down and I got on top of him. We started to fight with our tongues as he rubbed his hands all over my ass. I started to kiss his neck making him moan. I went lower and lower and started to suck on his nipples making him moan my name. I went lower till I got to the top of his pants. I pulled down his pants making his hard throbbing cock slap me in the cheek. I grabbed his cock and shoved his entire cock down my throat making him squirm and moan loud. He put his hand on top of my head forcing me to take his dick faster and faster. His cock had a salty taste to it but all the precum he was leaking made it taste sweet to. He pulled my head down and started to thrust his hips making his cock hit the back of my throat. I started to choke on his hard cock but quickly got used to it in my mouth. He started to moan louder the more he did the faster I sucked on his dick. He pushed my head down taking all of his into my mouth and then he shot his sweet cum down my throat.

I went back up and we started to kiss again sharing his cum between our mouths. He threw me on my back and ripped of my pants. He grabbed my cock and stroked it as fast as he could make me gasp and moan his name. He took my dick into my mouth making my yell from incredible pleasure. I moaned out as his tongue explored every inch of my dick. I knew I wasn't going to last long if he kept sucking me the way he was.

"I have to cum Tony!" I moaned and then he stopped and threw me on my stomach. Before I could even protest or say anything he shoved his tongue deep in my ass. I grabbed onto the pillow and almost ripped it because I was trying not to scream out loud. My dick started to leak pre cum as he licked my asshole. He started to go slow at first but started to go harder and rough. I couldn't stop moaning from the amazing pleasure his tongue brought my asshole.

"Oh Tony please fuck I need your cock deep inside my ass!" I moaned.

"Tell me how bad you want me to pound you!"

"I want you to fuck the shit out of me!" I yelled as he started to finger my hole.

"I don't believe you tell me how bad?"

"I want you to fuck me so bad I can't walk tomorrow!" he smirked and slapped my ass he pulled me onto my knees. He shoved his cock deep inside my hole bringing me unbearably pain and pleasure. I yelled as my hole stretched around his cock. He started thrust in and out of me as fast as he could. There was pain but as soon as he rammed my prostate with his cock making me scream. Giant waves of pleasure were sent throughout my body making my cock and nipples rock hard. I thought my cock was going to explode with cum it was oozing pre cum as Tony rammed his giant cock deep inside me. I started to stroke dick making the pleasure even greater but Tony immediately swatted my hands. He started to rub my nipples making my moan louder and making my dick painfully hard. I wanted to cum so bad my dick was dying for a release. He took his dick out of me and I said.

"No don't stop please Tony… HOLY FUCK!" I yelled as he jammed his dick back into my hole. I heard him laugh and then say.

"You like me fucking you Luke! You like me pounding the fuck out of your tight ass!" he moaned.

"I love it so much don't ever stop fuck me harder!" I was glad no one else was very close to us because they would have heard us for sure but even if they did I couldn't care less. He pulled me up and I wrapped my hands around the back of his head as he continued to pound me on my knees. He started to pound my hole as fast as he could bringing me unbearable pleasure to my whole body I moaned.

"Holy fuck Tony this feels so fucking good!" I shouted.

"You like my cock deep inside you Luke?" he moaned into my ear.

"Yeah it feels so good baby!"

"I'm gonna cum Luke!" he moaned.

"DO it cum inside me Tony make me feel your cum in my stomach!" as soon as I said that he took his dick out of me and rammed it back in with everything he had and shot his load making me scream in pleasure and shooting my cum all over the floor. I fell on to my stomach and Tony fell with me his dick still cumming deep inside of me. He pulled out of me and started to lick his delicious cum out of me and we kissed sharing his cum with our tongues. We sat for a while trying to catch our breath. He wrapped his arm around me and I could feel his softening dick on my ass. We sat in silence for a while but then Tony asked me.

"Luke can I ask you something?" I rolled over to face him and said.

"Of course Tony anything!" I said.

"Okay and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to. Why did this camping trip mean so much to you? I mean your dad has not been able to come home for other things and I have never seen you like that was this something special you guys did?" his answer took me surprise I said nothing at first but then finally I said.

"Honestly it's something that we have done every year and its fun and I didn't mind so much that he couldn't make it just" I said then took a deep breath and a tear formed in my eye and rolled down my face.

"Luke what is it you can tell me anything" he said then wiped the tear off of my face.

"I don't know anymore it's like I don't like being home anymore. I mean I love my family but it's like it doesn't feel like a home anymore I just feel alone and I feel like I don't belong anymore. I don't know why I have never had a reason to its just when I'm home it's like I'm just an apartment with strangers." I said as started to cry.

"Why? Do you feel like that when you're with me?" he asked.

"When I'm with you I feel wanted I feel loved. Whenever I have to leave you and go home I hate it. I know that my family loves but I just don't feel at home I don't feel like I belong there and I don't know why" I said and cried.

"Your family loves you Luke and when you're with me I will always make you feel wanted Luke I can't live without you Luke and that is why I want you to be my boyfriend Luke" he said.

"Of course I would love to be your boyfriend" I said and he leaned towards me and we kissed. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head on his chest. It was moments like these I felt like I was loved and belonged when I was in Tony's arms. He rubbed my arm and kissed the top of my head as I slowly stopped crying. We sat for a long time and then we both fell asleep. My head laying on his chest and his arm wrapped around me pulling me close to him. I wanted to stay like this forever but it made me sad knowing that I would eventually have to go home but I was just going to enjoy the time I had with Tony now.

Authors Note: I have been having very bad writers block for a couple of days with all of my story's but I'm going to start updating again I want to give a huge thank you to Kjay15 for helping me. I recommend highly reading his story's there very good!


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's P.O.V:

The rest of the trip had been the best week end of my life. We did everything together we went hiking and explored everywhere we wanted. I never once felt like I didn't belong there he made me feel wanted and loved. There were times were we just sat there and even those times were we did absolutely nothing I was still happy because we were together.

On the Last day I woke up my head lay on Tony's chest and had me close in his arms holding me tight. I looked at him and he smiled at me as he ran his hand threw my hair. He pulled me close to him and gave me a soft and long kiss.

"Good Morning" Tony said as he pulled me on top of his lap.

"Good Morning so we don't leave till later on today what do you want to do this morning?"

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you we can do whatever. I smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

"I just want to sit here with you"

"That perfectly okay with me" I laid down next to him and he pulled me in his arms. I started to rub his amazing body I never wanted to leave here I was extremely happy. We sat there for most of the morning but then finally we left the tent and made breakfast. He finally let me help him cook throughout the trip he always wanted to cook for me. After we finished cooking and eating we decided to go a walk before we were going to leave. Instead of doing hiking we just wanted to walk it was nice being able to hold Tony`s hand as we walked. We found a place to sit down and we did I laid my head on his shoulder and just took in everything that was around us. I never wanted to leave this amazing beautiful place but I knew we would soon be leaving. After a while we made our way back to our own camp site and started to pack. When we were finally done and had packed everything we got into the car and drove off. It made me sad knowing that I had to go home and go back to my boring life again. I held Tony's hand as we made our way out of the woods and back to the concrete jungle.

As we got closer and closer to the city the more we started to slow down from the usual traffic. When we made it to the bridge to get back into the city we were completely stopped. We sat there for a while and hadn't moved an inch.

"Were going to be here forever!" Tony said.

"Yeah well at least were going in the city not trying to leave"

"That's true" we sat there still extremely bored but then I got an idea in my head to past the time. I looked at Tony and he was looking at all the traffic. I smirked as I moved my hand over to Tony's crotch and slowly rubbed it. Tony looked at him at me as I continued to rub his crotch and bite my lip.

"Jeez you just can't get enough of my cock can you" He said and smiled at me.

"I just have to have you Tony" I leaned over and unbuttoned his pants and took out his pulsing cock. I started to slowly roll my tongue over his hard cock. I looked at Tony's face as I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock he looked at me and said.

"OH Luke you're going to fucking get it as soon as we get out of this car!" I continued to tease by rolling my tongue over his cock. I took his cock into my mouth making him tilt his head back in incredible pleasure. I slowly bobbed my head up and down taking his oozing cock in and out of my mouth. He started to run his hand threw my hair and started to push me down taking all of his cock into my mouth. My jaw started to hurt but the moans coming from him kept me going. I felt that we were starting to move again that's when I started to go as fast as I could. He started to moan louder and louder I looked at him and he was desperately trying to watch the road. He held the wheel extremely tight his knuckles turned white. I started to go faster and faster in till he let out a loud moans and shot his load deep in my throat. I swallowed every drop of his sweet cum I sat up and looked at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn you're amazing at that"

"Well I want to show what else I am amazing" he looked at me and grabbed my crotch making me gasp and he said.

"Oh Luke I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get out of this car!" he said his voice full of lust. Finally we were able to move and things were going fast again. We finally got back into the city thing were the same the usual busy streets. We finally pulled in front of the apartment we got out unloaded everything out of the car and got into the elevator. We walked into the empty apartment and put everything away that we had taken camping. We searched the whole apartment and no one was there finally we found a note from Jessie saying.

_Luke_

_Ravi Emma Zuri and I decided to go out for the day. We will not be home till later tonight so hang out with Tony or someone in till we get back see you later!_

_Jessie _

"What's that?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's a note from Jessie they left and won't be back in till later tonight"

"Oh alright well hey come help with some stuff down stairs." We walked out of the kitchen and into the elevator for a second it was completely quiet in till Tony walked over and pressed a button making the elevator stop moving.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you think I was kidding when I said I was going to give it to you hard" he said and gave me an evil smile I smirked and walked over to him and grabbed his already forming boner.

"I don't think you deserve it" I said as I ran my hand up his shirt and started to slightly rub his nipple.

"I don't really care if you think I don't deserve it your gonna get my cock in your ass no matter what" he said as he started to rub his hands over my ass.

"Then you better make it good!" I said and started out make out with him rough. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I did the same. It started to get wet and rough and I loved every second of it. We separated our kiss so he could pull his shirt over his head revealing his amazing chest and abs. His pants were low enough to where I could see that amazing orgasmic V shaped line that led to his cock.

"Oh god Tony you're so fucking hot!" I said and we began again attacking our lips. I started to undo his belt and pulled it off of him I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. I felt him unbutton my pants and he shoved hands down them and started to rub my ass. All of a sudden he shoved a finger inside of me bringing me pain. I gasped in his mouth but it was dulled by our kiss. He started to thrust his finger faster and faster and pleasure started to take over finally I couldn't do it anymore.

"Tony fuck me I need your cock deep inside of me!" he smirked at me and said.

"First you have to…"I cut him off and said.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" he smiled at how bad I needed him. He turned me around and pulled down my pants and underwear. He bent me over I put my hands on my knees as he pulled down his underwear I felt the tip of his cock on my asshole. He pushed his cock inside of me making me moan as he stretched my hole. Pain shot through me as his entire cock was deep inside of me. He started to slowly thrust in and out of me to get my hole used to his giant pulsing dick. The longer we went the better it started to fell then he found my prostate. I begged for him to pound me it had to be the best time ever.

"OH Fuck Luke you're so tight!" he moaned as he pounded my hole.

"Oh Tony fuck me it feels so good!" as soon as that left my mouth Tony went faster making me yell from incredible pleasure his cock brought my hole. I stood up and wrapped my hands around the back of his neck as he pounded me. He grabbed onto my cock and slowly started to stroke it bringing me greater better pleasure than I was used to. With his other hand he brought it up my shirt and started slowly softly rub my nipple. I felt my cock starting to get close to reaching my climax. I started to moan louder and louder in till I shot my load on to the elevator floor. He rammed his cock into me one last time and then shot his load deep into my ass. He pulled out of me and we started to kiss again. We stood there for a while trying to catch our breath. Finally we cleaned up the floor and got dressed and turned the elevator back on. We walked into the lobby and Tony went back behind his desk.

"What are we doing Tony?" I asked.

"I want to show you something" he said he grabbed my hand and we walked over to the elevator. He pressed a button on the elevator and we rode it to that floor. We walked into the hallway in till we were in front of one of the apartments. He opened the door and when we walked inside the apartment was huge it wasn't as big as the one we lived in but it was still incredibly nice. There was nice furniture in there like somebody rich lived here. We walked throughout the apartment the kitchen was huge and everything was new it had three rooms inside of it. The master bedroom was huge and had a shower similar to mine in my room but a little bit bigger. We went back into the living room and finally I asked.

"This is really nice Tony but why did you bring me here?" I asked he smiled at me and said.

"Because I wanted to show you my new apartment" I looked at him with surprise and he smiled at me.

"Seriously! Tony congratulations!" I ran over to him and he pulled me into him and hugged me.

"Yeah this is mine now the people who on the building felt that I should live considering that I am the door man so they gave me this apartment"

"Tony I am so happy for you!" I was gladder that he got out of that horrible nasty apartment he used to live in.

"Yeah I got a text from the people that own it and they said this is mine now. I'm so glad that I can call this place home and hopefully make memories in this place" he said then looked at me I kissed him and then we left and went back to my apartment. When we got back to the apartment everyone was back and greeted us with excitement. We sat down and had dinner together we told them all about the trip minus all the hot and sweaty sex we had. For a while we just sat and talked but then I left and went and got in the shower because I could feel Tony's cum running down my leg. As I got into the shower I couldn't help but smile because I was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke's P.O.V:

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room. I sat on my bed and started to think of the amazing time I just had. I got up and then started to dry myself off and walked into my closet to get something wear. I put on a pair of basketball shorts without any underwear on and went back downstairs. They were all in the screening room watching a movie. I sat next to Tony and he grabbed my hand and held onto it as we watched the movie. When the movie was over everyone went to bed but I was in the kitchen with Tony.

"So do you have work tomorrow?" I asked as I pulled ice cream out of the freezer.

"Yeah I do but maybe you should come down and visit me" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I turned around and faced him and said.

"Well I am not sure I am such a busy person I will try to schedule you in" I said then smiled he laughed at me and said.

"So I have to make an appointment to see my own boyfriend?" he asked and I said.

"Yeah but don't take it personally" I said and he laughed and he leaned in kissed me and said.

"Well I think you can make an exception for me." He said he kissed me one last time.

"Good Night Tony"

"Goodnight Luke" he said and then walked out of the kitchen. I went back to the ice cream and scoped three big scoops into a bowl and put the rest of it back in the freezer. I took the bowl and walked up the stairs into my room I turned on the T.V I started to watch it for a while but then I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and looked at my clock and it was already ten thirty. I walked into the kitchen and everybody was having breakfast I sat down and started to eat with everyone else. It was actually pretty nice all of us just sitting and talking and laughing. When breakfast was over I decided to go to my room to change because I wanted to take a walk. I took off all of my clothes I put on a pair of black basketball shorts without any underwear on and a black tank top. I walked down stairs and told Jessie I was leaving to go on a walk and she told me to be careful. I walked into the elevator and rode it down to the empty lobby except for Tony behind the desk.

"Wow look who it its Luke Ross gracing me with his presence" he said as I walked over behind his desk.

"Well I found a spot for you" I said then gave him a kiss. He lifted me on to his desk and said.

"So what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Well I was going to go on a walk but now it looks like I am not"

"Nope your gonna stay here forever!" he said sounding like he was eight I started to burst out in laughter and said.

"So it's actually not busy here!" I said in surprise.

"Yeah there has only been like a couple of people to come through here this morning." I smirked and thought that was perfect for what I really came down here for.

"How much people did you say have been through here?" I asked.

"Just like maybe two or three why?" he asked and looked at me confused. I jumped down to my feet and then got on my knees and said.

"Because that means that I can get to what I want" I said and took off his belt from his pants.

"Dang you can't just get enough of me can you?" he said then smirked.

"Did you want me to stop?" I asked and looked up at him and said.

"Well I didn't say that" I laughed and pulled down his slacks down his ankles. I pulled down his underwear making his semi hard cock become free. I took it in my hands and slowly stroked it earning a small moan from Tony. When it was fully hard I rolled my tongue around the tip of his cock making him moan even louder than before. I took the first few inches of his hard throbbing dick into my wet warm mouth earning a gasp and a low moan from Tony. I started off by sucking the first few inches but soon his entire cock was inside of my mouth. I started to go slow at first to get used to have something so big in my mouth but soon I was going faster and faster. The more I sucked on Tony's cock that louder he got he started to thrust his hips making his cock fuck my mouth. He started to moan louder and thrust his hips faster I knew he was close to spewing his delicious sweet seed down my throat. He put his hand in my hair and then thrust his hips and then pulled my head all the way to the tip of his cock. He let out a loud moan and shot his load in my throat and I swallowed every drop of it.

I stood up and my face was inches was from Tony`s. He looked at and then said.

"Now it's my turn" he turned me around and bent me over on his desk and pulled down my shorts he slapped my ass and said.

"Commando that's sexy!" he said then shoved his tongue deep into my hole. I gasped loud and threw my head back in extreme pleasure that I was already in. I started to moan as his tongue rolled around my asshole. I thought it couldn't get any better but then Tony shoved a finger inside of me. I thought it would bring pain to me but it only brought even more pleasure to me. He started to go slow at first but I begged him to go faster. Every time he rammed his finger in my hole he jammed my prostate making my cock start to leak precum. He inserted a second finger and I let out a loud moan. He started to go faster and faster I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tony please fuck me I need your dick deep inside of me!" I moaned up. He stood up and then I could feel the tip of his cock on my ass. He slowly inserted his cock into me. I yelled out as his cock slipped into me without any pain into me. When it was all the way inside of me he grabbed my shoulders and as the thrust he pulled back with my shoulder making his cock go faster inside of me. He grabbed my hair and started to pull it as he pounded my hole. The sound of my ass hitting him made me thrust my hips backwards I couldn't get enough of the amazing feeling of Tony's cock stretching out my hole. It was the most roughed sex we have ever had and I loved every second of it. I thought it wouldn't get any better but I cried out in pleaser as he found my spot.

"Fuck Tony right there hit me right as hard as you can!" He started to pound me even harder and harder I knew I was getting close to my breaking point.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum!" He grabbed my dick and started to stroke it and said.

"Cum for me Luke!" He said and I shot my cum all over his hand and the floor as I moaned out his name.

"Suck me dick Luke" he said and pulled out of me. I got on my knees and put his dick into my mouth but then took it out because he said.

"Wait someone's coming" I heard the elevator door open and tony said.

"Jessie what's UP?" He practically yelled because I shoved his dick back into my mouth.

"Hey tony have you seen Luke?" She asked.

"Didn't... He... He go on a walk?" He said between breathes.

"Oh yeah that's right I completely forgot. So Tony I just wanted to thank you" she said he started to bang his fist on the desk and said.

"For what Jessie?" He asked. I started to suck faster and with one hand I started to play with his balls. But he grabbed my hand tight and wouldn't let it go I wanted so badly to laugh.

"For taking Luke on that trip I know how much it meant to him and it was really nice of you to take him"

"Of course Jessie it wasn't any trouble I had a great time it was nice to hang out with Luke hang out" we did a lot more then hang out.

"That's great and I was thinking maybe you guys could do something like that again. All he does is sit inside the house. He told me that you just got a house here in the building maybe you guys hang out there for a couple of days?"

"Oh that would be great Jessie I would love that!" He said as he pushed my head down making me take his entire dick in my mouth at once.

"Really Tony are you sure I don't just want burden you with that?"

"Oh nonsense Jessie! I love hanging out with Luke it's no trouble!" what he really meant was he loves to fuck me.

"Thanks Tony I will talk to Luke about it"

"Alright bye" I looked up at his face and he was smiling and then I heard the doors close and then he threw his head back and moaned.

"Damn I thought she would never leave!" He said and started to thrust his hips faster. I started to bob my head back and forth faster In till Tony moaned.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum Luke!"

"Cum for me Tony make me choke on your sweet cum!"

"Ahh I'm cumming!" He moaned and shot his load deep into my throat and I swallowed every drop of it. I stood up from under the table and we started to kiss each other rough and fast. He pulled his pants back up and I pulled my shorts back up.

"So looks like we're going to be together for a few days together" he said and sat me down on the desk.

"Yeah I can't wait should be fun" I said and we lean in a kissed each other some more. Finally I left the lobby and went back to the house. I went into the kitchen and I saw Jessie sitting there eating ice cream.

"Hey Luke how did your walk go?" she asked me.

"My what? Oh my walk oh it was good I ended up doing going like nine miles I think." I did nine inches is what I did.

"Oh that's great. So I was thinking and talking with Tony a little bit ago and I know you had a really good time camping and well maybe I was thinking you guys could hang out for a couple of days you know since he does live here in the building?"

"I would love that Jessie that would be awesome!" I said and she smiled at me and said.

"Okay that's great I'll talk to Tony later"

"Okay that's great I can't wait" I said then walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. I got some new clothes and walked into my bathroom. I took off my clothes and walked into the shower. I turned on the water and it sprayed hot water down on me from the ceiling. I washed my hair out with shampoo because I hadn't noticed that Tony got cum in my hair and I was glad that Jessie didn't notice either. As I washed myself I thought about how excited I was that I was going to be with Tony for a few days. When I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my room. I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Tony.

'_Hey I just talked to Jessie and starting tomorrow night you are mine for the next few days ;)' _I got an idea I rolled over and got on my back there was a mirror in front of my bed. I spread my legs so you could see inside of my towel. I snapped the picture and sent to him and said.

'_I can't wait ;)' _I got a text back it was a picture of his dick and it was fully hard and it said.

'_I bet you can't ;)'I _got dressed and then went back stairs. For the rest of the day I mostly just watched TV and played video games and thought about tomorrow night. When it was time for dinner Jessie invited Tony and he sat next to me. We occasionally touched each other under the table but it was an amazing time all being together and laughing and talking. When everybody left the kitchen Tony kissed me soft and slow and then told me goodnight. I smiled and thought about Tony as I started to get ready to go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

ANNOUCMENT: This applies to this story and a couple of other of my stories. So it has been a while since I have been on here. I am getting super busy now and don't have a ton of time to come on here. BUT I am defiantly not going to stop doing these stories. It is going to start being just a little longer between updates. BUT when I work on these I don't work on just one. When I do work on these I am working on them all together. In the past I have been doing one story upload and start the next. So from now on I am going to be updating multiple stories at once. It is a lot easier for me to write and edit these all at once. So I have not abandoned these stories it's just going to be a little longer to see the next. And the next update will defiantly NOT take as long as the last update. Hope you enjoy this update please leave a review for feedback and ideas.

Cameron's P.O.V:

I woke up the next morning and looked over to my clock and saw it was elven thirty nine. I slept in later than usual most days I was up by nine. I was happy that I slept later because that meant I was closer to going to Tony's and being with him. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I left my room and headed down the stairs and saw Jessie sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She turned to me then stood up and said.

"Jeez your finally up I thought you were never going to wake up today." She said then laughed.

"Ha-ha your hilarious"

"There is left over breakfast in the microwave in case you're hungry"

"Alright thanks" I walked into the kitchen and pulled the plate of eggs bacon and potatoes out of the microwave. I sat down at the table and quickly devoured the food and set my plate in the sink. I walked out of the kitchen and into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. The doors opened and I saw the lobby was empty expect for Tony standing behind his desk.

"Hey Tony" he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey baby" I walked behind his desk and he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I pulled myself up and sat on his desk next to where he was standing.

"So what are you doing?"

"Ugh nothing I have got nothing to do it's been pretty boring."

"Oh well think of a soon as you get off I will be there when you get home." I said he smiled at me and gave me a soft kiss.

"I can't wait" for the rest of the morning I hung out with Tony down in the lobby. I helped him take things to people and just helped him around the lobby.

"What time is it?" Tony asked me.

"It's… wow it's already five thirty!" the time flew by I didn't even know that it was already this late.

"Well what don't you want to eat for dinner?"

"I say we get pizza and just stay in with each other tonight" he kissed me again and I couldn't help but smile.

"I like that idea I will go get it its almost time for me to leave anyway."

"Alright and I'll just go pack and then I'll meet you there" he gave me his key and then I headed into the elevator. I walked upstairs and into my room and pulled out my duffel bag from my closet. I grabbed four favorite pairs of underwear they were all tight I loved the way the felt on my body. I grabbed some shorts and a few shirts and then left and went back downstairs. I said goodbye to Jessie and she told me to have good time. I stepped into the elevator and rode it down to Tony's floor. I walked down the hallway and stepped in front of Tony's door he had just walked in so it was open. We got plates from the cabinets and piled are plates high with pizza and cheesy breadsticks. We into his room and lay down together on his bed and watched TV together. After we were done eating we just lay there together and watched TV. His phone rang and he answered it and stepped out of the room. When he came back in he looked angry and then sat at the edge of the bed with his head in his lap. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Are you okay" I asked.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just frustrated this guy was supposed to come today to fix some Ac problems in a few apartments. And now he might not come tomorrow either. And my neck is killing me!" he said then started to rub his neck. I got off the bed and walked in front of him.

"Well then take off your pants and shirt" he looked at me and smiled.

"Oo I like where this is going" I laughed and said.

"Not like that!" he stood up and grabbed the opposite sides of his shirt and pulled it above his head and then threw it in a corner. He pulled down his pants and what I saw made me almost lose it.

"How come you haven't worn those for me?" Tony had on a black jock strap. I never really had a jock strap fetish but seeing Tony in one was sending me over the edge.

"Why do you like it" he said seductively as he bit his lip. I pointed at the throbbing erection in my pants.

"What do you think? No get on your stomach" I said and he looked at me confused but did what I told him to. I took off my shirt and pants and got on top of him. I started to massage his shoulder.

"OW!" he said.

"Baby just relax" I whispered in his ear and continued to massage his tense shoulders. At first it was hurting him then finally I could tell he loved it.

"Oh… this feels amazing!" he moaned. I started to kiss his neck making him moan louder. His shoulder started to become softer as I ran my hands over them. I started to go lower and lower down his back.

"Your hands feel amazing!" he moaned. I laughed and my hands were just above his butt. I couldn't help but stare at the way his ass looked in the jock strap. I started to cup and rub his ass cheeks in my hands. An Idea popped in my head and I smirked. I spread his cheeks apart and I looked at his tight hole. I leaned down and shoved my tongue into his hole. He threw his head up and let out a loud moan. The taste of his tight hole was even better than his dick. He was moaning loud and yelling my name making my tongue travel deeper in his hole. I took one of my hands and shoved it in my underwear and started to stroke my dick. He stretched his arm out and put it on my head making me go deeper on his hole.

We both stood up and he got on his back. I lifted his legs in the air and I shoved my tongue back into his hole making him gasp. I looked at his dick poking out of the black jock strap and it was oozing with precum.

"Luke fuck me! I need to feel you in me!" he moaned. I stood up and quickly shoved off my underwear. I jumped back onto the bed. I lined up the tip of my cock with Tony's hole. We started to kiss each other so roughly and I shoved my cock into Tony. He gasped out and let out a low moan as our lips were still connected. I almost shot my load as soon I was inside of him. It was so tight and warm I had to stop for a second so I wouldn't blow my load already. The tightness around my hole massaged my dick so tight I had to start going slow I never wanted this amazing pleasure to end.

"Fuck me hard Luke!" Tony yelled and I couldn't take it anymore.

"O god Tony you're so tight!" I moaned. His inner walls were clenching around my dick making it feel so good. I started to moan even louder. The way tony looked as I fucked him made me only go faster. I felt myself getting close to shooting my load into Tony. I started to go as fast I could as my orgasm approached.

"Oh Tony I'm gonna cum holy fuck my balls Tony I'm cumming!" I yelled and shot my load into his ass. I fell on top of him and started to breath heavily.

"Let me fuck you!" Tony moaned. Even though I just emptied my balls into Tony`s ass I was eager for him to fuck me. I immediately got on to my knees and Tony went behind me. Without warning he shoved his cock deep into me and I screamed out. There was pain but for some reason I liked it and I wanted it hard.

"O Tony fuck me hard!" I yelled and without a question he started to pound my ass. Each time he rammed his dick in my ass it stabbed my prostate making me scream. Each time he thrusts out of me I felt so empty I screamed out each time he rammed himself back in. I couldn't get enough I started to back my ass up on his dick making it go harder and deeper. The sound of my ass slapping against tony only made me go faster.

"O god Tony this feels so good!"

"You like it Luke? You like me fucking your little tight ass!"

"O yes baby I love it I feel so empty when you're not inside me!" I yelled. He started to go faster making me moan louder. He pulled out of me and got onto his back. I got on top of him and he grabbed my hips and shoved his cock back into me. I threw my head back and moaned out. Chills went through my body making my nipples so hard and sensitive. I ran my finger over the both of my nipples making the pleasure so much better. I started to play with them even harder as I felt my cum build up in my balls. With my one of my hands I started to stroke my cock as I tweaked my nipple.

"Tony I'm gonna cum!" I moaned.

"Cum for me baby! Cum all over my chest" he moaned as he started to thrust his hips as fast he could. I let out a loud moan and shot my load onto his chest and even got some on his chin. He grabbed hard on my hips and pulled out of me I was about to ask why he stopped. He rammed into me so hard he stabbed my prostate making me scream in so much pleasure and shot his load into me.

"HOLY FUCK TONY IM GONNA CUM AGAIN!" I moaned and shot my third load on his chest. I fell on top of him as the rest of his load released into me and my dick cam on his chest. As we came down from our amazing orgasms we made out with each other. We fell asleep my head lying on his chest and his arm around me.


End file.
